fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Klingon Empire/Ship Classes
This page lists the various models of starship used by the Klingon Empire in Star Trek. Bird-of-Prey (22nd century) Throughout its spacefaring history, the Klingon Empire has utilized small to medium-sized attack vessels known as Birds-of-Prey. These ships are typically bird-shaped, the primary hull of the vessel making up the "body" while the bridge, navigational deflector and forward torpedo launcher are located in the ship's "head" section. A wing extends from either side of the primary hull that sports an energy cannon (usually a disruptor) on its tip. The earliest known model of Bird-of-Prey was in active use during the 22nd century and was significantly smaller than future models. This craft was commonly used as a long-range scout or escort vessel. * Type: Scout, Warship * Length: 145.36 m * Max. Speed: Warp 5 * Armaments: 8 disruptor cannons, 2 torpedo launchers, photon torpedoes * Defences: Deflector shields, cloaking device M'Chla class The M'Chla class was a much more sleek, streamlined model of Bird-of-Prey that was in service during the mid-23rd century. This design consisted of a central body with a forward "head" and "neck", a pair of "wings", and a single aft-mounted engine. Unlike other designs, the wings lacked cannon mounts at the tips. The ship was capable of operating in an atmosphere. Ships of this type had a search light located below the bridge area. * Type: Warship * Armaments: Phasers, photon torpedoes * Defences: Deflector shields, cloaking device B'Rel class The B'Rel class has been the bread-and-butter of the Klingon Defence Forces from the 2280's onward. These Birds-of-Prey were highly versatile, serving as scouts, escorts, patrol ships and assault craft. Though the vessels were small, they were rugged and highly effective in most combat situations. * Type: Scout, Raider, Escort, Cruiser, Warship * Length: 157.76 m * Width: 181.54 m * Height: 98.54 m * Mass: 236,000 tons * Decks: 3 * Crew: 12 * Max. Speed: Warp 9.6 * Armaments: 2 disruptor cannons, 1 torpedo launcher * Defences: Deflector shields, cloaking device K't'inga class The K't'inga class was a type of battle cruiser used by the Klingon Imperial Fleet from the 2270's to the 2370's. Like many Klingon ship designs, it was distinctly bird-shaped, with the primary hull resembling a head that was connected to the "body" of the ship by a long "neck". Rugged and versatile, K't'inga class cruisers fulfilled a number of military roles, including border patrol and frontline assault. While the K't'inga class did possess cloaking devices, their size and relatively low speeds made them unsuitable for stealth missions which were better left to the sleek and fast Birds-of-Prey. * Type: Escort, Cruiser, Warship * Length: 349.54 m * Width: 251.76 m * Height: 98.41 m * Crew: 800 (maximum including flight crew and troops) * Max. Speed: Warp 9 * Armaments: Disruptor cannons, phasers, photon torpedoes, concussive charges * Defences: Deflector shields, cloaking device Sarcophagus class The Sarcophagus - otherwise known as The Ship of the Dead - is a one-of-a-kind ship that was built and commanded by the head of the House of T'Kuvma. It once belonged to the father of T'Kuvma, a traditionalist of the teachings of Kahless who sought to unite the Great Houses of the Empire by starting a war with the Federation. The Sarcophagus was left abandoned in space for some time after T'Kuvma's father died, but T'Kuvma himself would later find the vessel and restore it, duplicating its cloaking device which he then distributed among every ship in his fleet. The outer hull of the Sarcophagus was decorated with thousands of hollow, ornamental, metallic pods that were tightly interlocked to form a symbolic armour. These caskets contained a "Black Fleet" of remains of warriors, dating back as far as thousands of years. T'Kuvma had also devised a way to emit a form of stealth mode described as a cloaking screen. The ship could generate a multitude of tractor beams from its "neck" section. It was armed with directed energy weapons and torpedoes, and possessed enough firepower to destroy the surface of a Class M planet. D5 class The D5 was a sturdy class of battlecruiser that was used during the 22nd and 23rd centuries. Its flexible design allowed it to be used as a tanker as well as a warship and it was often used to carry precious minerals. The D5 was also used as a testbed for new technologies; when the Klingons first gained cloaking technology, D5 cruisers were used to test their capabilities. * Type: Escort, Cruiser, Warship * Length: 210 m * Width: 157 m * Height: 44 m * Max. Speed: Warp 6 * Armaments: 4 heavy disruptor cannons, photon torpedoes * Defences: Deflector shields D7 class The D7 cruiser was a type of battleship designed and built by the Klingon military during the 2250's. During the 2260's, the Klingons had entered into an agreement with the Romulan Star Empire and shared the D7 schematics with them as part of the agreement. As such, the Romulans also made use of this ship class during the latter half of the 23rd century. By the beginning of the 24th century, the Klingons had phased out the D7 class in favour of the superior K't'inga class cruiser. * Type: Escort, Cruiser, Warship * Length: 228 m * Crew: 430 * Max. Speed: Warp 9 * Armaments: Disruptor cannons, phasers, magnetic pulse generator, torpedo launcher * Defences: Deflector shields, cloaking device Vor'cha ''class The ''Vor'cha-class attack cruiser was the most reliable mainstay of the Klingon fleet during the 24th century, replacing the then-dated K't'inga class vessels as the backbone of the Klingon Defence Forces. These ships were well-suited to escort and long-range pursuit missions and were remarkably maneuverable considering their size. * Type: Escort, Cruiser, Warship * Length: 481.32 m * Width: 341.76 m * Height: 106.87 m * Mass: 2,238,000 tons * Decks: 26 * Crew: 1,900 * Max. Speed: Warp 9.5 * Armaments: 18 disruptor cannons, 1 large forward disruptor, 3 torpedo launchers, photon and polaron torpedoes * Defences: Deflector shields, cloaking device Negh'Var class The Negh'Var class was introduced during the late 24th century as the Klingon Empire's most powerful class of battleship. While most Klingon vessels were balanced in terms of strength and agility, this class favoured overwhelming brute force and lacked maneuverability. * Type: Battleship * Length: 682.32 m * Width: 470.09 m * Height: 136.65 m * Mass: 4,310,000 tons * Crew: 2,500 * Max. Speed: Warp 9.6 * Armaments: 20 disruptor cannons, 2 heavy disruptors, 4 torpedo launchers, photon torpedoes * Defences: Deflector shields, cloaking device Category:Star Trek Category:Klingon Empire